WWE Mixed Match Challenge (February 13, 2018)
The February 12, 2018 Edition of WWE Mixed Match Challenge is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Sprint Center Arena in Kansas City, Missouri on February 13, 2018. Summary For the second week in a row, husband & wife reigned supreme, as Rusev & Lana overcame Elias & Bayley to prove they were “No. 1!” in the first round of WWE Mixed Match Challenge. In addition to the highly anticipated matchup, WWE MMC was enriched by The Power of Positivity, as the WWE Universe once again played a part in the action by choosing the combination of Big E & Carmella to join the comment section on Facebook Watch and interact with the fans throughout the bout. Prior to the contest, Elias and Bayley sat in the ring strumming their guitars, seemingly ready to perform a special duet for the WWE Universe. Before they could say anything more than their names, however, The Bulgarian Brute and The Ravishing Russian barged in to get down to business. In the subsequent matchup, both teams were clearly out to establish a winning rhythm from the start. Feeling confident after undergoing an intense training regimen in recent weeks, Lana kicked things off against Bayley, but despite Rusev getting her charged up and Lana taking the offensive for a moment, the former Raw Women's Champion used her experience to seize the advantage. As a result, an outraged Lana nearly charged the ring with a guitar. One night after suffering a ruthless attack courtesy of Braun Strowman on Raw, a bandaged Elias tagged in to battle Rusev. Though the strumming Superstar could not have been a 100 percent, he managed to stand toe-to-toe with The Bulgarian Brute, but the intense Rusev eventually took control and leveled his opponent with a devastating kick. As Bayley was tagging back in, an aggressive Lana suddenly charged her from across the ring and attacked the hugger before she could even get through the ropes. The resilient Bayley roared back and eventually forced her opponent up onto the turnbuckle. Before she could bring her assault to the next level, however, Elias was forced to enter the ring to stop Rusev's interference. This distraction allowed Lana to crawl under her opponent's legs and yank Bayley's leg out from under her. Bayley's head smacked against the top rope and opened the door for Lana to pick up her first victory in WWE! As the dust cleared, MMC host Renee Young joined the victorious tandem, where an elated Ravishing Russian began to verbalize her emotions in Russian, and The Bulgarian Brute proclaimed it to be “Ravishing Rusev Day!” The victory brings Rusev & Lana one step closer to winning $100,000 for their charity partner, Global Citizen. In Week 9 of the tournament, they will take on either the robe-dawning duo of United States Champion Bobby Roode & SmackDown Women's Champion Charlotte Flair or the formidable combination of Titus Worldwide's Apollo Crews & Nia Jax in a second-round showdown. Results ; ; *Lana & Rusev defeated Bayley & Elias in a WWE Mixed Match Challenge First Round Match (9:35) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery MMC 2-13-18 1.jpg MMC 2-13-18 2.jpg MMC 2-13-18 3.jpg MMC 2-13-18 4.jpg MMC 2-13-18 5.jpg MMC 2-13-18 6.jpg MMC 2-13-18 7.jpg MMC 2-13-18 8.jpg MMC 2-13-18 9.jpg MMC 2-13-18 10.jpg MMC 2-13-18 11.jpg MMC 2-13-18 12.jpg MMC 2-13-18 13.jpg MMC 2-13-18 14.jpg See also *WWE Mixed Match Challenge External links * Mixed Match Challenge #5 at CAGEMATCH.net * Mixed Match Challenge #5 at WWE.com * Mixed Match Challenge #5 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:WWE Mixed Match Challenge results